GuitarHeroStyles
GuitarHeroStyles (formerly ItsAdvyStyles, AdvyStyles, TheRealGuitar, and TrueAdvyStyles) is a popular and skilled Spanish player in Geometry Dash. He has completed numerous Demons, including Bloodbath, Acropolis, Supersonic, UltraSonic, Phobos, and BuTiTi III and has also participated in numerous collaborations such as The Ultimate Phase. He owns a second YouTube channel by the name of GuitarGames to which he uploads gaming videos. History Guitar joined YouTube on October 9, 2011. He uploaded many videos of himself playing Guitar Hero (hence his channel name) and participated on 2017's Guitar Hero DreamHack tournament. On March 17, 2014, Guitar uploaded his first Geometry Dash video beating the level Theory of Everything.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=grcTkYxMmjE He continued to upload more videos of the other official levels, eventually shifting into user levels. On November 15, 2017, he became the first Geometry Dash YouTuber to reach 1,000,000 subscribershttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=geyocvLjswQ and received his golden play button from YouTube on January 15, 2018. Guitar settled into making videos in which he showcases levels in practice mode and then completes them in normal mode. He periodically gives information about the game updates. Quotes In Spanish *"Contenido creado y subido por GuitarHeroStyles. El robo de esta, tanto vídeos como miniaturas, será retirada con una sanción." *"¡No puede ser!"https://www.wattpad.com/story/124902757-guitarherostyles-quotes *"Ahí esta." *"Nunca dejes de creer." *"¿Y si la sacan hoy?" *"Drop, ¡Simétrico!" *"Fav si me quieres." *"La Jitacs." *"¿Qué?" *"Vale. *"Hola, ¿que tal? Bienvenidos otra vez, al canal. Bienvenidos, a un nuevo video" In English *"Yin yon yan!" and "Pam pam pam!" *"I f****d your mom yesterday. At this point it's irrelevant." *"I don't know what to do with my life." *"What do I do?" *SoulsTRK: "Remember that time we had a sleepover?" GuitarHeroStyles: "Crazy night, I didn't know what happened." *"Even the darkness left. It left me alone. I'm all... alone." *"...saying that you guys want to f**k me. Let's call that vulgarly. I'm not gonna call that vulgarly, I'm gonna call that, 'WTF?!'" *"Jor blot!" (the corruption of "Your blood" upon reaching Ggb0y's part in Bloodbath) *"I'm not alone, I'm accompanied by my cat. I don't know what's he's doing right now.... he's licking himself." *"Practice Makes Perfect." *"For example, this is compressing." (He crumbles up a paper cup) "Compressing means reducing something." *"I think it's time to start a social life." *"I'm Guitar and I'll see you in the next video, bye!" Achievements Levels Unrated Levels * CCGuitar1 * Ladder Challenge Harder Levels * Gotta Boss Fast (starred) - A simple level meant to test out the new 2.0 features. * Road To Nowhere (featured) - An empty and basic level. Demon Levels''' ' '''Easy Demons' *AmazoN (epic) - A collab with DanZmeN. GuitarHeroStyles decorated the final part and verified the level. Extreme Demons * Panasonic (featured) - A mega-collaboration between 16 people including himself. It was verified and published by GuitarHeroStyles. Canceled/Deleted Levels * 8 Seconds Challenge * Cataclysm v0 * Chaoz Airflow v0 * Deadlocked Preview * Fingerbang 4x * How to Endgame * How to Time Machine * Impossible Game 2 * Jumper 2P * Necropolis Ball x20 * Old Cataclysm - The original version of Cataclysm. * Old Windy Landscape - The original version of Windy Landscape. * Radial Velocity * Spanish Travel TS1 * The Ultimate Phase 2 Trivia * On May 30, 2015, he posted a video confessing to having hacked several demons and decided to beat all hacked levels again. * His most famous 2.0 level, "Gotta Boss Fast," is known for having an invisible trigger at the beginning that has to be touched, often trolling people. * His only rated levels are Road to Nowhere, Gotta Boss Fast, and Panasonic. * He is one of the major Geometry Dash YouTubers who has reached 100,000+ subscribers. ** In addition, he is one of the Geometry Dash YouTubers with a verified YouTube channel (being marked as a check in a box, next to their names). Others include TheGrefg, Bycraftxx, ToshDeluxe, EricVanWilderman, Riot, Dorami, TrusTa, Partition, and RobTop's own YouTube channel. ** He is also the second most subscribed Geometry Dash YouTuber with over 1 million subscribers, behind only RobTop. *His hard-rated level, "Ladder Challenge," has a glitch. The player must beat the level first without the coin, then the second time they play it (without going to the level screen), instead of beating it normally, they would have to jump without touching the portals and the player would have to jump afterward, only they would stick to the blocks as long as they don't let go of the mouse/screen. *He is somewhat known to have an early pubescent-like voice in every video he speaks in. People say that it can be irritating at times and most of his fans say that he sounds like a ten-year-old. *In early 2018, he made his own game on the Google Play Store called The Ascent, which is a non-linear platform game inspired by a game he played called Geometry Run Dash. The Ascent mirrors the gameplay in Geometry Run Dash, in which the player navigates their character to the finish platform. **GuitarHeroStyles himself can be chosen as the main character at the start of both games,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NomLLZ1DtwQ but in The Ascent's trailer, other characters include some of GuitarHeroStyles's ' friends.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5YXe-EYFVDo&t=46s' *His name comes from the game Guitar Hero, which is one of his favorite games in question. *His real name is Luis Miguel Gil. *On late April 2019, he had to go to the emergency room after getting 91% on God Eater, as his heart exceeded 185 beats per minute, causing him to have heart problems. According to him, his reaction was very intense and hard. https://youtu.be/n29cA4X0S8Y Gallery GuitarFace.jpg|Guitar's Face. Advystyles-prof.png|One of Guitar's old profile pictures. Geometry H3DNew+.png|Another one of Guitar's old profile pictures. Advy.png|Another one of Guitar's old profile pictures. Geometry H4DNew+.png|Guitar's profile picture (2017-mid 2018). GuitarPfp2018.jpeg|Guitar's profile picture (mid-2018-mid 2019). Videos Confesión.|Guitar's confession for hacking to beat several demons. Credits to GuitarHeroStyles. MI NIVEL DEMON! - "PANASONIC" by ItsAdvyStyles & many more! - Geometry Dash 2.1 - GuitarHeroStyles|Guitar verifying , his featured demon and mega-collaboration. Credits to GuitarHeroStyles. "BLADE OF JUSTICE" EXTREME DEMON by Manix & Lazerblitz! - Geometry Dash 2.1 GuitarHeroStyles-1|Guitar called this his "mayor logro" (greatest achievement). Credits to GuitarHeroStyles. BOTÓN DE ORO DE YOUTUBE - GuitarHeroStyles|Guitar receiving his golden play button from YouTube. Credits to GuitarHeroStyles. References Category:Level creators Category:Players